clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnage of Krell
| Release Date = November 18, 2011 | Director = Kyle Dunlevy | Writer = Matt Michnovetz | Previous Release = "Plan of Dissent" | Next Release = "Kidnapped" | Previous Chronological = "Plan of Dissent" | Next Chronological = "Kidnapped" }} "Carnage of Krell" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the seventy-sixth episode of the series overall. It was released on November 18, 2011 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Rex attempts to convince Krell not to court-martial Fives and Jesse, stating that the clones' loyalty ultimately lies with the General. After much deliberation Krell agrees, but decides instead to execute the two. Fives and Jesse are brought before a firing squad, but as they prepare, Fives speaks out against Krell's orders. The firing squad fires, but deliberately misses, being touched by the two's words. Dogma tries to argue, but he goes ignored. Krell is very displeased with Captain Rex for not following his orders, but stalls on punishing anyone upon receiving word that Umbarans, possibly disguised as clone troopers, were preparing for a massive attack. The 501st Legion goes out, and finds hostiles in clone armor. The intense battle that ensues creates mass casualties on both sides. However, Rex investigates one of the fallen hostiles; removing the helmet, he is shocked to see another clone trooper. Rex runs onto the battlefield, frantically urging the embattled clones to take off their helmets to show the other side that they are not the enemy. After he shows an opposing clone's face to his men, the battle stops, with the clones shocked to see that they were fighting one other. Rex is brought to Waxer, the leader of 212th platoon, who is on the verge of death. Waxer expresses his regret for this horrific battle and, before dying, tells Rex that it was Krell who gave his platoon the same orders to attack. Rex gathers his clones, proposing a very dangerous plan to arrest General Krell for treason. The clones all agree, except for Dogma, who quietly skulks out of the group. After freeing Fives and Jesse, the clones surround Krell at the airbase tower. However, Krell refuses to be arrested and lashes out at the clones, fleeing the airbase, in a path of destruction, to the forest. Rex and the surviving clones from the tower head outside, but are confronted by Dogma. Rex orders Dogma to lower his blaster, but Dogma refuses, accusing Rex and the others of treason. Rex and Tup reason with the trooper that the Clones are not simple droids that can be programmed to perform any task. Dogma eventually lowers his blaster and his subsequently arrested. The clones then head into the forest, where Krell taunts them from afar about his true allegiances. Suddenly, Krell drops down and starts massacring the clones. During the onslaught, Tup is thrown near a vixus. Remembering the beast, Tup has Rex and the clones lure Krell toward him. Before Krell can attack Tup, the fallen Jedi is grabbed by the vixus. Though Krell eventually overpowers it, he is quickly stunned by Tup. Krell is taken to the brig, where he reveals that he had been attempting to sabotage the 501st the whole time in order to become Count Dooku's new apprentice. This shocks Dogma, who had been used by Krell to keep the clones in line. Krell also reveals that the Umbarans were on their way to attack this base, at which time he would be freed. Later, Appo confirms what Krell said, revealing that General Kenobi's battalion had already captured the capitol and the remaining Umbarans were headed for the base. Rex then decides that Krell is too dangerous to be left alive, and returns to the brig to execute him. Krell taunts Rex with the knowledge that the clone didn't have the courage to execute him. Rex hesitates to fire, but suddenly Krell is killed by Dogma—who had taken one of Fives's sidearms—as an act of revenge for his betrayal. Later, Republic reinforcements arrive at the airbase, bringing word that Kenobi's battalions secured the last sectors of enemy territory and Umbara was under Republic control. As Dogma is escorted away by military police, Rex and Fives reflect on the campaign, and begin to wonder about the fate of the Clone Troopers after the war is over. Credits Cast Starring * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * Dave Fennoy as Pong Krell * Tom Kane as Narrator Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Kyle Dunlevy Written by * Matt Michnovetz Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Appo *Dogma *Dooku *Fives *Hardcase *Jesse *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kix *Pong Krell *Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Tup *Waxer Locations *Umbara *Unidentified Umbaran airbase Events *Clone Wars *Battle of Umbara Behind the Scenes When parts of this episode were shown in previews for Season Four, the color of the laser fire was altered from blue to red to prevent potential spoilers. External Links *The Clone Wars: Season Four on Wookieepedia Category:Episodes Category:Season 4